One of the most important goals of driving instruction is teaching student drivers how to drive confidently and safely. Driving instructors must teach students how to accelerate, brake, and steer. Driving instructors must also teach students how to watch the road ahead while also checking the rear and side mirrors. However, during live driving sessions, it is difficult for a driving instructor to quantify how well a student driver is demonstrating these skills